Gil Grissom's Girl
by Rozz
Summary: Gil Grissom, bug man and CSI had a girl. I'll leave you to find out. What happens when you go to a bar and get drunk? Pet names of course! R&R Please Possible sequel? Can't tell you the title because it might give me away! READ IT AND REVIEW!READ N REVEIW


Gil Grissom's Girl

Disclaimer: CSI NOT MINE

"SARA!" Greg ran behind her chair, ducking. Nick ran in the room after him and Sara kept reading her magazine.

"Greg, You're dead, man!" Nick ran over to Sara. Greg popped up and continued to try to evade Nick. They were on opposite sides of the table and whatever move that Greg made, Nick mimicked.

Greg sighed, "Okay I give," and began walking towards the coffee maker. Nick came around the table swiftly and before he could reach Greg, he darted out the other side of the table yelling, "Psych!"

Sara still read her magazine, "Play nice boys."

Warrick and Catherine walked into the room. Catherine was pumelled by Greg and then Nick as they ran around the lab. By the time that they came back around the loop and into the break room, Nick was on Greg's tail. Greg attempted to jump onto the couch, but failed as Nick grabbed his ankle and he fell on the floor.

"I'll teach you to stick shaving cream in my locker!" Nick began to give Greg a serious nugie.

"AWW! MAN! You're messing up my do!"

"Nick, get off of Greg," Grissom instructed as he entered the room.

As everyone settled down, Grissom began.

"It seems as though the criminals of Vegas are on a vacation. We have a total of one case tonight, which Warrick and Catherine will attend to. A trick roll at the Belagio, have fun."

The two rose with a groan.

"As for everyone else, you're free to sit around or grab a cold case. That is except for Greg, who will be cleaning out Nick's locker which he so kindly filled with shaving cream."

Greg dropped his head as he shuffled off to the locker room.

"Sara, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Sure," Sara got up and followed him through the halls. Once they were in his office, she closed the door behind her and sat across from him.

He sat there looking at her.

"Are you going to talk or just sit there?"

"Wanna go and get something, I don't know, coffee, lunch, whatever."

"Ahh, you want to talk about things agreed to stay out of the lab?" she smirked.

"That's the idea," he dropped his pen on the desk.

"Well, meet me out front in five minutes."

"Okay," he smiled.

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------

Sara came out of the room and was walking down the hall. Greg still occupied in the locker room, wiping at the cream. Sara went to retrieve her jacket.

"Having fun?" She commented.

He glared at her silently.

"And where are you going?"

"Coffee."

"But we have coffee."

"That coffee sucks."

"You got that right, and I don't feel like sharing!"

Sara laughed at him, exiting the room.

Nick caught up with her in the hallway.

"Hey, you wanna help me, I have to come up with a birthday gift for my girl."

"And you're coming to me," Sara made a face.

"What? You're a girl."

"Killer investigation skills!"

"No really! I need some help here."

"Ask Catherine when she comes back," Sara called, exiting the building.

Grissom was leaning against the Denali, waiting.

"Hey, where are we going?" He called.

"Coffee."

"Right," Grissom entered the truck. While driving to the coffee shop near their townhouse Grissom tuned the radio. A slow melody drifted over them. Sara began to sing, making Grissom smiled. Pulling into the lot, they entered the shop after leaving the Denali.

After they got their coffee's they sat at a table in the corner of the store.

"So, what's this for?"

"Well, I was wondering what you think about revealing us to the team. Just our team, no one else, for now."

"Oh, ahh, I don't know, you want to?"

"I don't want to hide that we're seeing each other anymore. I love you, and I want everyone to know it."

She smiled, "Well, I guess we could. When, and where?"

"Why don't we invite everyone over at the end of the week?"

"At our house?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you really have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason you invited the whole team to you're house was for a case almost seven years ago."

"I know."

"Well, you've opened up more."

"I know who to blame for that," he smiled.

"I take all the blame," she beamed back.

"Okay, then," Grissom moved to get up.

"Where are you going, I haven't finished my coffee yet?"

"Oh," he sat back down.

She extened her hand on the table and he took it while they sipped their coffee in harmony.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Catherine questioned Sara and Grissom as the team, besides Greg who was still in the locker room, settled in the break room.

Nick and Warick were watching television as Catherine read her magazine.

"Coffee," Sara commented as she sat down.

"Right," Catherine paid no attention as she continued reading her magazine.

Both sat down as Greg entered the room.

"Nick, I must let you know that your locker is now the epiphany of clean," he slouched in a chair.

"Uh huh," Nick nodded as Warrick nudged him.

"What did you do to entice the wrath of little Sanders?"

Nick laughed, "Stole his coffee."

"Yeah, and now I have no more!" Greg grumbled.

"I was gonna buy you some more!" 

"Yeah, okay."

"Well, I can't take anymore of this, I'm going to look at a case, anyone wanna come?" Sara rose.

"I'll come," Grissom commented.

"Anyone else coming?"

The three boys glued in to the televisione as Catherine continued with her magazine.

Grissom and Sara left to commence their case.  
-------------------------------------

Hours later, and nothing was news. Catherine stopped at layout, donning her coat.

"Hey, you guys wanna come? The group is heading out for drinks."

Sara looked up, "Sure I'll go, Grissom?"

He looked at Sara, then Catherine.

"Why not?" he sighed.

Sara turned back to Catherine, "We'll just pack up this stuff."

"Sure."

----------------------------

Sara and Grissom entered the bar and spotted the group at a table closer to the pool tables.

"GRISSOM, SARA," Greg stumbled for them, hanging on Sara.

She turned towards the table, "How much did you guys give him?"

Warrick laughed, "He's only had three shots!"

Sara lead Greg to his seat, and sat down herself, along with Grissom. Both got their drinks and Nick suggested a game of pool.

"So, Girls versus Men?" Nick boasted.

"Wait a minute, that's totally unequal!" Catherine protested.

"No, you guys get Greg," Warrick pointed towards Greg, who was staring at the ceiling from his chair.

"Never mind," Sara declined.

After the balls where lined up, Grissom broke, landing a striped ball into a pocket.

He aligned his next shock and sunk that one, too. The next shot, though, he missed. Catherine managed to get no balls in the pockets. While Sara was shooting, Nick coughed something under his breath, and recieved a glare as her ball went the opposite direction than intended.

Grissom's turn came up again, and Sara decided to use her charm. As Grissom was about to shoot, Sara pinched his butt, making him jump and hit the ball accidentally.

"Sara!"

"What?"

"So, that's how you want to play?"

She pursed her lips, smiling, "Maybe."

Catherine again managed to further her team no more. Nick almost sunk his ball, but hit the girl's instead. They both thanked Nicky as his team sulked.

Warrick's turn came, and Catherine had obtained Sara's drift, goosing Warrick. He jumped and hit his ball, once again sinking one of the girl's balls. They couldn't have been more delighted.

As Sara's turn came, Grissom moved to her side and just as she shot, whispered something in her ear, making her pull back.

"GIL!" She started to redden. He smiled at her and took her stick. Several shots and dirty tricks later, the team, as well as a very toasted Greg, sat around the table. Sara and Nick seemed to be reaching Greg's state, both laughing hysterically, and falling off their chairs.

Greg bagan to do his Ecklie impression, making everyone laugh incessantly. Sara fell out of her chair, hitting her head on the table.

"Sara, are you okay?" Grissom laughed.

She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, but errupting in laughter once again. Grissom sat back down as she got up, but instead of sitting in her own seat, she plopped onto Grissom's lap. Everyone watched Greg, who had now moved on to the under sherrif.

Sara turned so that she was facing Grissom, arms wrapped around his neck, and legs on either side of his thighs.

"Sara, please get off," Grissom nudged.

"Why, I thought that you liked me?" she stated.

"Sara, not here," He whispered pleadingly.

"WHY NOT?" Sara exclaimed loud enough to draw the eyes of Warrick and Catherine. Catherine tumled from her chair at the site, and Warrick laughed at her.

"Sara. Get. Off." He insisted. 

"That's the last time I give you breakfast in bed!" she exclaimed, running off into the bathrooms. Grissom sighed as he rose to go get her. Instead, he was greeted by an inquisitive Catherine.

"What happened?"

"I told her to get off, and she ran off to the bathroom!"

"Well, you're not going in there! Go sit back down, I'll go."

"Cath, I really don't think-"

"No, I leave the not thinking about other people's feelings to you!" She accused, storming in the same direction as Sara. After some time, Catherine and Sara returned. Sara refused to look at Grissom.

"We're going home," Catherine announced.

Grissom stood, "Cath, I should take Sara from here."

"And cause more damage, yeah right."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Warrick also left, dragging a laughing Nick and Greg. Grissom decided to leave also.

Catherine's car

"Wait, Cath, I want to go back! Take me back! I hafta appologize! He won't forgive me."

"There is no way I'm taking you back, we're taking you home."

"Then call him first, tell him I'll make him breakfast in bed, CATH!" Sara was in panic mode. Catherine turned on the music and she began to calm. Once they reached the door, Catherine began to try the key.

"Sara, what the hell is wrong with your key?!"

"What are you talking about, I thought we were visiting some of your friends?"

"Why would we visit my friends at your house?"

Sara laughed, sitting on the floor, "This isn't my house?"

"Then where do you live?"

"With Honey-Bun-Sticky-Pants!"

"Are you sure you don't live here anymore?"

"I said, HONEY-BUN-STICKY-PANTS!"

Catherine was tired. Where the hell did the girl live? When did she move? She really did not feel like taking a drunken Sara home with her, who knew what trouble she could make?

Loading Sara into the car once more, Catherine's phone rang.

"Willows."

"You still have Sara, right?" Grissom's voice drifted over the phone.

"Yeah, did you know that she moved? I don't know where, What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Bring her over here."

"To your house, yeah right!"

Sara's head turned from the window and towards Catherine hopefully, "Baby bear?"

Catherine looked at Sara bizarely, "She keeps asking for something, or one. I don't know, but I don't know what to do with her."

"Catherine bring her here."

"Griss, I really-"

"BUG BABY!" Sara yelled, flinging for the phone.

She had effectively nearly caused Catherine to swerve into an oncoming vehicle.

Sitting back into the seat, Sara now had the phone.

"Sara?"

"Sweetness Snuggle Puffs?"

"Please stop," Grissom asked lightly.

"I'm sorry, I take it back! I take it all back! I'll make you breakfast in bed! I will! Please!" Sara ranted.

"Sara, please stop, Catherine is taking you home, Can you give her back the phone?"

Sara sniffled, "Okay."

Catherine's eyes were wide as she accepted the phone.

She cleared her throat, smiling slightly, "Anything else, cupcake?"

"Catherine, this is not funny, bring her home."

"Got it hunny bear!" Catherine hung up, laughing all the way. Pulling into the driveway, Sara flung herself out of the car and towards Grissom, who was sitting on the steps.

Catherine slowly got out of the car, heading towards Grissom and Sara, who was now hanging onto him.

"Well, well, lots like the cats out of the bag."

Sara looked at Grissom, "We have a cat?"

"No honey, she means she knows."

"But that wasn't sposed to be until the end of the week!"

"Yes, but someone likes their liquir."

"Oh," Sara laughed.

"It's okay, just head inside. The doors open."

"Okay," Sara began to walk away, but when faced with the steps, fell otno them, just laying there.

"Catherine, can we talk later?"

"Sure, see you tonight," She commented with a smug grin.

Grissom began to help Sara into the house as Catherine roared out of the driveway.

The next night at work, Grissom and Sara received several stares from lab techs and various others.

Reaching the breakroom, Catherine snickered at the two.

Grissom was in her face in two seconds, "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about...Snugglepuss?"

At the the group broke into laughter.

Oh no.

"Catherine, you didn't?!" Sara was next to Grissom.

She laughed, nodding, from behind her mug.

"But..but!"

Nick joined in, "Sara, we know you like Grissom's butt already!"

The teasing would last for months, and then what? Perhaps years from now, someone would have to remind them of that night.

"Catherine, you will pay!" Grissom stomped off to his office, Sara in tow.

"Don't get Sara's panties in a bunch, cookie!" She called after them. Thank the world the halls were clear.

And, oh, Catherine would pay!

A/N- This fic as well as several others have been lying around half finished, and I have nothing to do. Enjoy. If you review I made brownies and you can have one! 


End file.
